Nothing Yet - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve defends Niblet while realizing Catherine's done the same in a similar circumstance.


_Sammy and Ilna, lovies, you brighten every single day. Thank you doesn't ever seem to be enough._

 _REALMcRollers I'm still smiling into the 4th calendar year of the REAL World at all the magnificent feedback. We love our readers._

* * *

 **... Nothing Yet**

The informant who'd known him for years turned to his buddy and indicated Steve. "He'll just hafta keep trying."

Steve did a double-take and was about to respond when a series of loud bangs cut through the air and, "Shots fired!" was called out by the FBI agent on the far side of the property. He and Danny exchanged a look, drew their weapons and took off at a dead run towards the rental home of a suspected arms trafficker that had just become a hot scene.

* * *

Two hours later, the partners were leaving HQ after tying up another case. Danny was grinning at Steve's latest idea as they approached the parking lot.

"... so I'm thinking a playground-quality set like we got for Joanie but we have so much more room, so why not go big? I saw plans for one that transitions from toddler to about ten years old with a few adjustments as she grows." He couldn't keep the smile off his face or out of his voice. "We'd just have to replace the box swings with polymer seats and maybe a tire swing and change the angle of the slide and wall. Catherine and I can build it ourselves." He looked at his best friend with excitement sparking his eyes. "What do you think about adding a removable kid's pool behind the rock wall? It'll be in the shade and we can fill it from the ocean or the hose. I think she'll like that …"

Danny's expression was one of happiness for Steve mixed with amusement. He slapped his partner on the shoulder as they walked. "She'll love it, but you realize she can't use any of it for another …" he calculated with a grin, "sixteen months."

Steve didn't miss a beat. "That just gives us plenty of time to construct and stain it. Catherine met a guy at the farmer's market who makes natural wood stains from berries and coffee, and she found a place in Texas that makes 100% non toxic sealant."

"Of course she did." Danny chuckled. They'd reached the parking lot and both could see Catherine stop walking towards them from the direction of the Capitol building to speak with Tara. "One car today?"

He nodded. "Catherine wants to look at paint samples on the way home and she had meetings all day. We didn't need two cars so we took the truck."

Both men looked up and Danny frowned slightly as three HPD detectives approached. Two of the trio, partners named Hughes and Neff, had treated the new detective like crap when he'd arrived in their midst and had never likened to the fact he was on the task force, with its high solve record and elite status. That aside, what really got his goat was how afterwards they not only tried to suck up to him, but to Steve as well.

A third detective, Ronnie Ives, exited the building just before them - she'd been there to consult Max on some forensics evidence. A long-time cop, she was always friendly and had never discriminated against the Newark PD transplant. In fact, the veteran detective who had five years until retirement had made sure to find and congratulate him on his promotion a few weeks back.

"Congratulations," Ives said by way of greeting Steve as they crossed paths. "I hear you're gonna be a father."

He beamed. "Thanks."

"Sleep while you can. Trust me, I have four." She winked. "Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a girl," he said with such enthusiasm, Ronnie Ives and Danny shared a knowing smile.

Steve and Danny had stepped off the path so Hughes and Neff could move around them, but they'd heard the conversation and offered congratulatory remarks. They may have tried to freeze out his partner all those years ago, but that stopped neither of the younger detectives from attempting to engage with Steve any chance they got.

"A girl, huh? Oh well, better luck next time, Commander." Neff shrugged.

As Steve's expression darkened, Hughes said, "That's okay, they can always try again. Took me three tries to get my son."

The words, "You guys are assh.." hadn't left Danny's mouth when his best friend's, " _What_ did you say?" in an unmistakably menacing tone had both men involuntarily stepping back.

"Huh?" Hughes asked.

"What the hell kind of response is that?" The hand at his side clenched into a fist. "Are you saying my daughter isn't as good as a boy?"

"Woah, sorry." Neff's hands were up in a surrender position. "Didn't mean nothin' - just most guys want a boy, ya know?"

"No. I don't know. And that's bullsh..." Steve almost continued to speak, but shook his head when he saw Catherine a few yards away. She was wearing black pants and a purple top and looked so happy and beautiful, he stopped. He wasn't continuing any conversation where Niblet could possibly experience any negativity. Looking the the two detectives, he growled, "Just keep moving, go back to work."

Glad for the out, they nodded almost dumbly and took their leave.

"Ignore those idiots, Steve." Ronnie smiled and greeted Catherine as she approached with, "Congratulations, Catherine, what wonderful news. I hear it's a girl."

"Yes." Her grin was contagious as Steve's arm circled her waist. "We're very excited."

Ronnie turned to Steve. "Lucky you! You'll be surrounded by smart, beautiful women." She glanced at Danny. "And your daughter must be thrilled." It was fairly common knowledge he and Grace were family to Steve and Catherine.

Danny nodded. "That's the understatement of the year."

The look she turned on Catherine and Steve was happy and genuine. "Enjoy waiting for your little one. And every minute once she arrives. My baby's in her last year of college. They get big way too fast, right, Danny?" She winked at his nod and bid all three goodbye.

Once Ronnie was out of earshot Catherine turned to Steve. "What was that?" She indicated the direction Hughes and Neff had gone. "I could see your body language from across two parking lots, what did those idiots do?"

His eyes flashed fire. "They insulted Niblet."

"I thought we were gonna have to surgically remove his fist from Hughes's face." Danny grumbled. "Jackass deserved it."

Catherine raised her brows. "Who would insult a baby before it's even …" Her hand protectively went to her tummy. "What did they say?"

"Basically that it was too bad we weren't having a boy and maybe we'd have better luck if we tried again." Steve's jaw was tight and his words were clipped with disgust.

She touched his arm. "Oh. I'm sorry. I've gotten a few remarks too."

"From who?" Steve looked ready to throw down right there.

"It's such stupidity." Catherine waved a hand. "Obviously no one worth mentioning. "

Danny shook his head. "People are idiots. Do you remember me telling you how much I wanted a girl when Grace was on the way?" When she nodded, he continued, "A few people - people I considered friends, mind you - said stuff like that. I'd practically be bouncing when I told them she was a girl and they'd say, 'Congratulations, the next one'll be a boy, don't worry.' God that pissed me off. Still does. And so does the fact that people are still saying shit like that fifteen years down the road."

"It's horrible, but it's nothing I haven't seen in a lot of ways long before Niblet was coming."

Catherine's career often led her to cross paths with misogynists, members of the good ol' boys club, and worse.

Steve was well aware of it, and her ability to handle herself in any situation, even if it was wrong that she had to. "I know, but ..." His phone ringing interrupted them. His expression relaxed when he saw the name and answered, "Hey, Gracie, we're just saying goodbye to your dad."

Catherine and Danny exchanged a small smile as Steve listened for a minute and responded, "I'm sure she'll love it and we definitely haven't bought one." After ending the call, he told Catherine and Danny, "She was Skyping with Elizabeth and found a dog bandanna that says, _I'm the big sister -_ she wanted to make sure we didn't have one before she makes one for Cammie."

"Awww I love it." Catherine grinned. "That's awesome."

"I agree." Danny smiled and checked the time. "And I gotta go pick up my kid and make dinner. I know I'm biased but she really is awesome, isn't she?"

"Totally." She regarded him for a second. "And you being her dad is a big part of why."

He wrapped her in a one-armed hug. "You are great for my ego," he teased, but his smile grew with gratitude and he pointed to her tummy. "Go feed my equally awesome niece. See you tomorrow." He moved towards his car with a wave.

Catherine could tell Steve was still incensed about the rude comments when she took his hand. "Let's go home. Your daughter and I are starving."

His face brightened and he squeezed her fingers. "Then lead the way, Lieutenant. Can't keep Niblet waiting."

* * *

Catherine popped the last bite of stuffing in her mouth and hummed, "Yummm."

"What made you think of turkey and stuffing?" Steve asked as he sopped up the last bit of gravy with a piece of bread.

"When we were talking about traditions and Thanksgiving. I thought I'd make chicken cutlets with stuffing but when I stopped to pick up a few things I saw Jirou had fresh turkey breasts that were only six pounds. Perfect size."

"It was a great idea." He leaned forward and kissed her before sitting back down across the kitchen island.

"Even if the stuffing was a mix, we loved it." She looked down. "Didn't we, Niblet?"

He grinned and held up a bowl. "Want the rest of the potatoes?"

She shook her head, but then reached for the spoon with smile. "Maybe another bite."

Steve laughed. "Finish 'em. I'll load these." He took the dishes to the dishwasher.

When Catherine was done, she added the bowl and they moved to the living room, sitting on the sofa while Cammie settled on her bolster bed with a contented sigh.

Steve turned on the TV and they watched a few minutes before she rubbed his bicep where it rested over her shoulders and said, "Still bothering you, huh?"

"I realize you've dealt with stuff like that forever. I've always known that, but …"

"But …"

"You being able to handle yourself with jerks like that is different. This was …"

"About the baby." She completely understood. "Like I said, I've heard a few myself."

"Like what?" His jaw was set.

Catherine shook her head. "Like, 'Was your husband disappointed when you found out it wasn't a boy? Or 'Oh, a girl, how sweet. And don't worry, you'll give the Commander a boy next time, won't you, dear?' "

His whole body tensed. "See, now _that_ pisses me off more than anything. First, they're suggesting our daughter isn't equal to a boy, and then insinuating I'm disappointed she's a girl. That's not acceptable, Cath."

"No, it's not. And I tell them exactly that. And maybe I add how the father determines the baby's gender ..."

A hint of proud smile graced his face and he hugged her against his side. "That's my girl. My _girls,_ actually." He addressed her belly. "Just so you know, I'm very, very happy you're a girl and I'm really excited to be lucky enough to be your dad." He lifted his eyes to Catherine's "And you're gonna be just as amazing as your mommy."

"Aww, we love you." She kissed him gently, loving how he'd jumped to Niblet 's defense already, how the baby was already a fully developed person in his mind. "Ohh, There she is!" She guided his hand and they shared a beaming smile when he felt the soft, rolling kicks and flutters. Catherine pressed her hand over his. "She's saying, 'Hey, Daddy, thanks for sticking up for me already.' "

Steve's eyes lit at his daughter's movements and a smirk appeared with his words, "Hey, baby girl, you ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

 _Find all_ _of our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order on_ _ **our new website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the McRoll in the

 _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_

Find us on

 _ **Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can still

 _ **join our mailing list b**_ _y emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And find say hi to me on

 _ **Twitter**_ _where asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller  
_


End file.
